disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan (2020 film)
|writer = Rick Jaffa Amanda Silver Elizabeth Martin Lauren Hayneck |starring = Liu Yifei Donnie Yen Gong Li Jason Scott Lee Yoson An Tzi Ma Jet Li |music = Harry Gregson-Williams |cinematography = Mandy Walker |editor = David Coulson |studio = Walt Disney Pictures |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = March 27, 2020 |language = English |budget = $290-300 million |gross = |imdb_id = 4566758}} Mulan is an upcoming, live-action war action drama film directed by Niki Caro. It is an adaptation of the 1998 animated feature film of the same name. Premise When The Emperor of China issues a decree that one man per family must serve in the Imperial Army to defend the country from Northern invaders, Hua Mulan, the eldest daughter of an honored warrior, steps in to take the place of her ailing father. Masquerading as a man, Hua Jun, she is tested every step of the way and must harness her inner-strength and embrace her true potential. It is an epic journey that will transform her into an honored warrior and earn her the respect of a grateful nation...and a proud father. Cast *Liu Yifei as Hua Mulan *Donnie Yen as Commander Tung *Gong Li as Xian Lang, a powerful evil witch *Jason Scott Lee as Bori Khan, a warrior leader allied with Xian Lang *Yoson An as Chen Honghui, Mulan's rival who becomes a love interest *Tzi Ma as Hua Zhou, Mulan's father *Jet Li as The Emperor of China *Ron Yuan as Sergeant Qiang *Jimmy Wong as Ling *Doua Moua as Po *Chen Tang as YaoAdrian Martinez Joins Disney’s ‘Lady and the Tramp’; ‘Mulan’ Adds Chen Tang *Xana Tang as Hua Xiu, Mulan's sister *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Skath, a con artist *Chum Ehelepola as Ramtish, a con artist *Rosalind Chao *Cheng Pei-Pei *Nelson Lee Development The film was announced to be in development on March 30, 2015, to be produced by Chris Bender and J.C. Spike, with a script having been bought from writing team Elizabeth Martin and Lauren Hayneck.Disney Developing Live-Action MULAN Remake On October 4, 2016, the film was confirmed by Disney with a release date set for November 2, 2018. On February 14, 2017, Disney chose Niki Caro to direct the film and Bill Kong as executive producer, due to familiarity of the Chinese culture for the film. On April 19, 2017, it was reported that Ming-Na Wen, the voice of Mulan in the original film, was in talks to possibly have a cameo in the film.Ming-Na Wen talks Mulan live action In July 2017, the film's release date was taken off the 2018 calendar with The Nutcracker and the Four Realms taking its place. On November 29, 2017, Liu Yifei was cast as Mulan. On March 1, 2018, the film was pushed back to March 27, 2020. Production on the film began on August 13 along with the release for the first image of Liu Yifei as Mulan. Filming will take place in New Zealand and China. On May 30, it was reported that Mushu will appear. It was, however, later stated by the film's director that while the film will have a spiritual representation of Mulan's ancestors, Mushu will not be present. Regarding the decision, director Niki Caro stated that the character of Mushu was irreplaceable and that the original film stands on its own in that regard. Producer Jason Reed further stated that while the filmmakers loved Mushu, he was "not probably the most culturally acceptable solution to symbolize a dragon in Chinese language tradition." As such, Mulan receives a legendary guardian in the form of a phoenix within the film. Differences from the 1998 film *Mulan's family name "Fa" has been changed to "Hua". *The character Chen Honghui (played by Yoson An) takes the place of Li Shang in the 1998 film. *The villain character Bori Khan (played by Jason Scott Lee) takes the place of Shan Yu in the 1998 film. *Xian Lang was created entirely for the film. *Mulan is an only-child as shown in the 1998 film, while here she is said to have a sister named Hua Xiu (played by Xana Tang). She did have a brother in the original legend. *While the film will pay tribute to the songs of the original film, it will not have musical numbers. *The film will contain a spiritual representation of Mulan's ancestors, but will not have Mushu. Trivia *Actress Gong Li, who will play the evil witch character, Xian Lang, was also the inspiration for the 1998 animated version/counterpart of Mulan. *Disney had hoped to market the film heavily in China, possibly even to greater sales than those in the United States. However, the closure of theaters due to the coronavirus outbreak in China has placed Disney's plans for the market into uncertainty. *This will be the first remake of a Disney animated feature film to be rated PG-13. Notably, the original film was rated G, and the film's PG-13 rating is stated to be entirely in relation to "sequences of violence." Videos Disney's Mulan - Official Teaser Disney's Mulan Official Trailer Disney's Mulan "Fight" Disney's Mulan Big Game Sneak Peek Disney's Mulan Final Trailer Disney's Mulan "True" Gallery References External links * * *Disney official website da:Mulan (realfilm) Category:Remakes Category:Mulan Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Disney films Category:2020 films Category:PG-13 rated films